


Fir's Shameless Diaper Princess Debut

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Crossdressing, Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Other, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Fir was so excited to become a star! He became far less excited when he was dressed up in a frilly dress and particularly humiliating underwear. Now, he has to escape this weird room before this dastardly company turns him into a profitable, embarrassing princess with a kinky twist!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Fir's Shameless Diaper Princess Debut

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING: This story contains SCAT STUFF (Using a diaper)! ⚠️  
> ⚠️STOP READING NOW if you’re not into that!⚠️  
> ⚠️You’ve been warned!⚠️

A chance to become a star! A one way ticket to fame! It all seemed so enticing, Fir was shoving his entry into the contest sweepstakes without a second thought. What could be better than a life of luxury like that? He’d live like a rockstar, people catering to his every whim!

Now that he’d been forcibly shoved in this horrid dress and his underwear had been replaced with an unmistakable poofy garment, Fir knew exactly what was better than being a contest winner: Dignity. And Adult Underwear. 

“No I’m not a princess!” Fir pouted. “Get this diaper off of me!” 

Poor Fir. A diversion from college and a chance at stardom seemed so nice. He should have known better to check this sweepstake’s fine details. A contest by the Pretty Princess Pop Idol Corporation was obviously rotten! They had no qualms mistreating him, so long as it was in line with the very punishing contract he’d signed indirectly by joining the contest. Yesterday he was asleep in his own dorm. Thirty minutes ago when he first woke up, he was in this awful desk in god knows where being shepherded by strangers.

The assistant guiding Fir, “Sandra” according to her neatly typeset ID badge, tried to calm him down. At least, she tried her best to say what’d comfort a high ranking assistant deep in a corporation's heart like herself. 

“Please, they’re going to love you. Our first 25 Diaper Princesses were huge successes.” Sandra began. “You’ll be a massive hit in the underground kink prostitution and performance scene. There’s money to be made. That niche loves crossdressing young adult males who have a habit of using diapers. Besides, there’s plenty of customization to make your subregion your own. You can act out using your seat as a bathroom through either cluelessness, a lack of potty training, or casually not caring. Do well enough and we may even make you the regional Diaper Princess.”

Fir wasn’t warmed by the assistant’s cheery explanation of profits future. His androgynous looks, short height, and thin constitution had already given him enough grief asserting his manliness over the years. He wanted nothing more than to reject this world of thrills and bell dresses with all his might! His brain didn’t want to even process what that last sentence was implying he’d be doing as a pop idol. This was messed up!

“I don’t want to be a Princess! I wanted to be a normal star! Get me out of this dress and diaper before I tear it off!” raged Fir. 

Just minutes into wearing this awful getup and Fir despised these clothes. The poofy dress was bad enough. Fir was blushing a bright red every moment he was stuck in this silk! Pink frill, pink heels, a squeezing corset that felt pink, and glitter and glammed encased his body! Above the waist things were almost fine... if he were a doll for little girls. This dancing gown looking number with a big bright bow on the front was awfully embarrassing, a total demeaning outfit for a boy to wear! 

Ooooh man did it make him angry... but it was pennies compared to the dress’s look on his lower half. How did a garment keep the extravagant size and overindulgence of an old bell dress and mix it with the tiny hemline of a modern day racey skirt? The frills went wide, but they didn’t go deep! Fir was only covered down as deep as his shorts would normally cover him. He had all the embarrassment of wearing a dress with none of the long lengths of fabric protecting others from the sight of his underwear. Just a simple bend downward and... everyone could see what he was wearing...

Fir didn’t know they made diapers this big. This thing was puffy, poofy, and easily visible to all! Walking was somehow comfortable on it, but just that simple locomotion was enough to catch peeps of Fir’s shameful underwear. Why this big? It felt like he was wearing a small backpack on his ass. It was like it was built to be as big and mortifying to wear for an adult as possible. Or, perhaps Fir was overthinking it. Maybe it was all just for absorbance...

Urgh! Just thinking about that sort of thing made Fir’s skin crawl! He was a young adult; he left potty training behind years ago! And now this strange woman was implying he was bound for a reunion with pampers. Given how her company had dressed him in this costume so easily, he was growing worried.

Fir stopped his grumbling to ask a question, trying to deny the obvious with one last hopeful clarification. “So when you say... “Diaper Princess”, you don’t mean I’m going to show people me um...”

Sandra didn’t even look up from her clipboard as she continued to scribble. “Hmm? Oh. Official Diaper Princess Certification means nothing but usage in diapers. Your movements are now public events for the Pretty Princess Pop Idol Corporation.”

These people were turning his private business into their business. He couldn’t stand for this!

“No! NO NO NOOOO! I don’t wanna do this for you creeps and I’m NOT going to do this for you creeps! I’m not going to be your little princess no matter what you say!” Fir yelled in a brat fit. 

Watching an androgynous boy throw a temper tantrum in a lavish pink princess dress finally stoked the assistant woman to unbury her head from her clipboard.

“Oh so… you don’t want to be a Diaper Princess then?” asked Sandra.

An annoyed Fir repeated himself once more. “NO!”

“Ah, very well then.” Sandra nodded. “Let me go talk to a few people.”

With that, the business woman stood up and left the room, leaving Fir to himself in the room. 

Only then with no employee to shout at did Fir realize that the walls of this place weren’t typical painted walls. They looked like… screens? Everything was just emitting the same harsh sterile white. 

Some time later, there was a knock at the door. The same assistant from before was behind the glass frame of the door, speaking through an intercom system.

“Alright Mr… Feer. I’ve spoken with some of the others here about your disinterest in being our latest Diaper Princess.” Sandra informed him.

Fir’s sour expression turned smug. “Great! That means I can leave, right?” 

“Why would we let you do that?” Sandra asked in confusion. “We’re moving on to phase two: forced princessification hypnosis. We’re going to subject you to some mind-altering images and sound for a long while until you’re locked in a temporary blissful state of mind where your behaviors will be nothing but patented Pretty Princess Pop Idol Corporation super-love for frills and diapers.”

All the color drained out of Fir’s face. “Wha-what the fuck!?” 

“Don’t worry; this is all perfectly legal, so long as only our oral record of this is preserved.” Sandra reassured the boy. “We’ll see you in 20-100 minutes, Diaper Princess #25.”

A black screen blocked out the glass to prevent any light from the chamber to seep out into the surrounding areas. The sound of additional locks fascening rang through the air as safety was guaranteed for everyone not inside Fir’s private room. 

Finally, the screens started to change. The bright white light faded out into a light, calm, peach pink, surrounding Fir completely. Each wall had a few dots on it, dots of a far darker, far brighter pink that practically demanded the attention of his eyes. They danced around in a seemingly random formation. 

...Or were they? Fir couldn’t help but stare at the dots and began to notice they were moving in elegant patterns that could only really be appreciated after a few seconds of staring.. Oh… oh no! No, wait, this is what those creeps wanted! They wanted him dumb, docile, and suggestable and this visual assault was part of it! 

Fir tried to shut his eyes, but the sheer brightness of the objects on the screen made for enough light those hypnotic patterns and movements were visible as monochromatic shapes in the blackness of his shut eyelids. Worse yet, he started to notice sound. Some infrasonic sound was being blasted in the room, just barely out of his clear range of hearing. It sounded like a low murmur with no characteristics to it most of the time… yet there and again, it almost sounded like whispered instructions.

There was no escape. He couldn’t run from these stimuli or shield his mind from them. Tinges of worry started to shape Fir’s scowling face. First he was dolled up, now he was going to be a “Diaper Princess”? That was humiliating! Wearing the diaper was bad enough, but using it was on another level! He couldn’t fathom using it as a vehicle for that; he couldn’t and he most certainly wouldn’t! No matter how much these weird lights and sounds continued...

His determination remained steadfast even as the bright pink lights continued to undulate in strange patterns on the screen while sounds just barely in range of his conscious perception of sound echoed. Was this stuff... really going to work? ...No, it couldn’t be. There’s no way this company had enough control over the human body to reduce resistant people into whatever they wanted. Wasn’t hypnotism supposed to be a voluntary process? He didn’t want this. Right? Right. He’d pay these nice people back for the sweepstakes some other way. 

Fir tried to relax. Stressing himself over this stuff might just make his body so tired, this nonsense might actually work. He sat back in his chair, trying to focus on other matters until all this nonsense was over. Thankfully, he was very good at not following those patterned images! He’d watched them dance a little and he remembered where exactly they moved, but… but that was a while ago. He wasn’t watching as intently now. He was a big boy like that, he assured himself. He was too grown up to watch that stuff. He had more important matters to attend to, like how he was going to escape, or how he was going to resist this hypnosis, or how comfy he felt sitting in this cushy white padding. 

How could he ever live with himself after pooping in a diaper!? Everyone would always look at him like a... like a fudge butt diaper princess... 

Just thinking those words put a vivid mental image in Fir’s head. He saw himself up on a stage, waving at fans, smiling bright, loving every moment of it… and then… giving them what he wanted. He turned around, stuck his but out, squated, and pushed hard. And the crowd got louder and louder, loving every minute of his show… Fudge Butt Diaper Princess… what a… what a title...

What… what the fuck kind of title was that!? Fir gasped and snapped out of his daydream. What was that fantasy? He didn’t want to make a mess in his diapers, no matter how good it felt! He needed to resist! These walls were making him lose focus on his end goal: Not being a super embarrassing potty princess!

But thankfully, the more he focused on not being a big embarrassing baby with a loaded diaper, the more he was able to resist. He felt the worry about fudging himself vanish almost completely as he felt control over his body return... or, well, that wasn’t the right term for it. He didn’t feel a great deal of control, he just felt so relaxed and mellowed out. It felt like that horrible threat of doing something yuck in his diaper had all but vanished. Every bit of him felt so relaxed, his eyes watching the sparkly pink signals were occasionally even forgetting to blink. Was it best for them to look at that screen? No, but they’d worked hard today. They deserved a break to watch the pretty colors, especially now as the pinks got so much more intense.

Fir had won. He smiled as he realized he’d conquered all that stress and taken care of... whatever the problem was. Being embarrassing? Whatever. Too mellow to think about it much. Every bit of him was so disarmed. Yet... hmm, it felt as if he did have one sort of discomfort left. Something was building a little in his front abdomen. Something... something that felt like he’d need a tiny bit of effort to feel better about. Something he’d have to consciously let go. 

What was that feeling? Oh this feeling felt so familiar, but with all the lights in his eyes and the murmur of those voices in his head, Fir couldn’t put together what it was. It was his own body anyway, nothing too bad could happen. Fir let the next barrier go towards total relaxation. He let his muscles flex to see what would happen...

Oh…? Oh! There was a sound like liquid flowing. A warmth, a pleasant warmth. What was happening? Fir wasn’t sure at first. It just felt good to let it out. Could it feel better though? ...Oh god yes it could! Just a little more relaxation and the pleasant feeling and the nice big warmth felt even better! It felt like a crowd of people was warming up to him, voices rising higher and higher in a big stadium as they all awaited their super star!

Fir felt amazing! And Fir felt... so naughty! What would someone think of him if they saw him like this? How would someone react if they saw his big puffy diaper going yellow in the front. Oooh, it was so embarrassing! How lovely! Fir was...

O-oh my god, he was pissing himself! 

Fir clawed out of the complacent lull those overwhelming stimuli had thrust upon him. He snapped back to reality with increasingly soggy paddy stuck between his legs. He gasped in alarm instinctively, trying to cover his crotch. His hands gave up the fight once the heat and dampness of his crotch made him wary of soaking his hands. No, no! He’d done the second worst thing he could ever do in his diaper! That final fate of messing himself felt so unnervingly close…

Dread filled Fir’s head as his diaper absorbed the last of his wetting. Urgh, if anyone saw him like this, he’d never live this down! When they inevitably released him, they’d at least give him a diaper change, right? Was he going to have to walk out of this building with bulky padding with tiny yellow stains!? How horrid! 

Fir needed comfort. He needed to relax. The stress of having to get out of here with a diaper was overwhelming. Or wait, no! Relaxation was bad! Relaxation was precisely what lowered his guard and made his gates come undone. He had to concentrate on something. He couldn’t let his senses dull or this manipulative stimuli all around him would start to own him!

Concentrate. What was Fir going to concentrate on? Maybe it’d be best to think about what this whole encounter should have been like, some escapism away from all this. What if he was the star he wanted to be…

More vivid daydreams sprung to life. Fir saw himself with his buddies. A nice normal lunch at a diner. The perfect place to unwind… and brag.

“You were so cool on TV last night Fir!” One of the friends in his dream yelled.

“Dude, I can’t believe you had that in you this whole time.” Another one of his good buddy’s asked. 

A third friend chipped in. “Hey, you don’t give encores, do you?”

Fir was so enveloped in his dream, he didn’t even notice himself mouthing the response in real life. “An encore? Sure. Just for you guys.”

It was time to show off his signature stage move, what had gotten him so popular! Nobody could match Fir when it came to showing off for his fans!

Fir shuffled onto one of his buddy’s laps and started rubbing his big poofy butt against his friend’s crotch. He started giggling in delight, both in his fantasy and in the pink room.

Fir shut his eyes. He made that same fun “push” feeling on his front. He groaned just from the sheer naughty delight as that wonderful wet heat filled his crotch yet again. His fans loved the tinkle princess move, that was for sure. Sitting on someone’s lap while he did made the spectators love it even more. He liked it too, especially as he felt his friend’s cock growing stiff against his cheeks. 

“Uh-oh! I’m sorry, I went tinkle. It just felt too good, boys~!” Fir sighed in his fantasy. 

His friends just laughed. They loved it. They even started to show deeper appreciation. The friend he was sitting on started kissing the back of his neck. The other two reached for their cocks…

“It’s time to feel even better, Diaper Princess”. One of his friends instructed.

“It’s time to do a better push. You’ll feel so good. Don’t you want to feel even better?” Another chimed in.

Fir looked behind him at the man kissing his neck. He wasn’t there. He saw an adoring audience in front of him, no diner in sight. He looked back. Just more stage. How confusing. How’d he get here? He was such an airhead, hehe! Ah, but it didn’t matter now. Everyone was waiting on him for something. Everyone wanted him to feel good…

Oh… oh wait! Wait that was it!

Fir had put it all together like some sort of super genius! When he made his muscles “let go” of his stuff in the front, he felt super good! Everyone laughed and pointed and praised him when he did that, everyone wanted to let him know he was a super good girl for doing that! It felt super good, even the pretty patterns he was staring at seemed to be celebrating him! 

Now, here came the genius part of it all: what if instead of doing it with those front muscles... he did it with the back? It was such a brilliant idea! He’d use twice as much effort and would bend his knees and grunt and push, but he’d have so much more warmth and so much more praise! It was such a lovely idea, such an amazing idea bound to have him hearing good girl endlessly, bound to make him feel like the prettiest princess to ever proudly diaper up! Fir was going to do it! Fir was going to... to...

S-something’s wrong. Fir knew something was wrong. Not good. Can’t shut eyes. Can’t stop listening to pretty sounds. He had to do the special thing before these made him… do something worse? Fir felt so confused. So tired. B-but… he couldn’t poop himself...

Poop himself... fudge himself... make a big saggy potty in his diapy for everyone to see... So embarrassing… So fun… 

N-no, resist! Must resist. He couldn’t let his mind focus on how fun it was going to be going fudgy in his diaper No matter how true that was, he had to resist because... Pooping his pants like a Princess was bad because... uh....

Fir knew something was wrong. There were multiple obvious answers in his head as to why he didn’t want to poop in a diaper, but he couldn’t access them. The lights demanded all his focus. The sounds quashed out any thoughts not about being a princess poopy butt. Reality was so hard to focus on… but this roaring crowd in fantasy loved him. They needed him. They wanted to see what he did best, and Fir was nearly ready. 

Fir stood up off his chair and posed for the crowd. His stance transitioned into the pose they’d all be waiting for: legs bent, front leaning, butt out. Fir started to babble as the lights and sounds chased the last of his defiant thoughts out of his mind and off of his tongue. “Can’t go... potty... So, embarrassing... Saggy princess... I’m not a sissy princess poopy pants...”

Fir’s protests started to wane as he clenched his fists.

“Can’t... go... poopy... I don’t wanna... g-go poopy...”

Fir’s body tensed. His backdoor ached for release. The crowd cheered and clapped and celebrated.

“Ga... can’t... Ga-gonna go...”

Only a thread of hope remained. Fir needed all his strength. And in that darkest moment, teetering on the edge of soiling himself, Fir...

...Fir smiled so bright and joyful as the most magical, splendiferous, princessiferiffic tingly feeling made him feel super happy!

“Ooo-OOOH! I’m doing it! Look everybody! I’m going princess in my pants everybody~!”

Fir felt the magic of total princessitude take over as he made his first big girl potty ever. His asshole spread wide around a thick, hot, princess-sized turd as he grunted and shoved inch after inch of the inaugural log into the seat of his potty pants. It didn’t take long for Fir to feel the heat and the resistance as his crinkly princess underwear started stretching. My god, it felt magical! His genius princess theory was right: going pee in his diapy felt good, but going poopy felt lots and lots and lots better! All those voices were ecstatic, cheering him on as he earned his bachelor's in potty princessing. They all roared the same message at him: “Good girl! Good girl! Good girl!”

“Heeee... good girl, ehehe~” Fir responded to his mind’s storming applause with a physical thank you message back. The first length of his first ever properly potty pantsed poopy broke off. The last bit of Fir’s resistance was now at the bottom of his big smelly butt sag. It was a wonderfully embarrassing heap of pretty princess at the bottom of his pampers; and it was only going lower. Being a magical princess meant his tummy felt so full and ready to blow!

Oh, but why should Fir be so selfless enjoying his potty pants? There were all these pretty voices in his head that had done so much for him. Didn’t they deserve a thank you? They helped him so much! He wouldn’t have even started shamelessly shoving if those nice people voices hadn’t scrambled his mind to tie endorphin release to diaper dumping. Speech! They deserved a speech!

“Hello!” Fir began. “My name is... uh... My name is Umm... c’mon Fir! What was your name...”

It was so hard to concentrate. Classic ditzy him. Oh! But he was sure to concentrate again if he did his super favoritest activity ever even harder! 

Fir pushed with all his might. The huge second mass of mess coming out of him rushed out even faster. Fir looked delighted, as if no other bodily pleasure could surpass the bliss of filling his seat.

“Oooooh~! Poopy!” Fir yelled in delight. Oh wait. Speech! Where were his manners? His name… well he was a princess and he loved doing this so...

“Hello! I’m Princess Poopypants and I love going potty in my diaper!” Princess Poopypants announced. “I’m super good at pooping my diapers! I’m going potty right now! I hope one day I can outgrow them, but I wouldn’t bet on it. Big embarrassing royal accidents are too much fun!

That proud declaration to Princess Poopypants’ audience made his figments stand up in their seats with applause, pointing, and laughing. “PP! PP! PP!” They shouted. Princess Poopypants bowed in the wrong direction. Whether it was his airheadedness or an intentional flash of his diaper was anyone’s guess.

Meanwhile in reality, that loud declaration of adoring pampers was read loud and clear by the mics of the company. The lights and sounds stopped. The walls returned to their normal solid white. Princess Poopypants didn’t even notice; the audience was so thoroughly burned into his brain, he’d be obeying their echoing words for hours and hours. 

Sandra reentered the room. “Mr. Feer? How are you feeling?”

No one responded to her words.

“...Princess Poopypants?” Sandra began.

That got a reaction. “Ooh, hello ma’am! My name is Princess Poopypants, but you can just call me PP. I love to mess myself like a big embarrassing bimbo! Look, I just did it now!”

“Hmm… Standard pink glow emitting from eyes, but answers to unique name more focused on messing… Interesting.” Sandra recorded in her notes. “Congratulations, PP. You’re our latest Diaper Princess Idol. You’ll be entertaining a whole lot of people, you know. It’s quite an honor.”

PP gasped. “Wow! I did it! I was so good at going potty in my diaper, someone finally decided to make me famous!”

“Mhm! Very exciting. You’ve done a lot of good work,” Reassured Sandra. “You have no reservations entaining men, do you? They’re our primary audience for this sort of thing…”

Boys? Boys… PP couldn’t help but lick his lips at the idea of men jerking their fat cocks to him filling his diaper. He smiled and giggled bashfully, 

Sandra nodded. “Excellent. Now, as it currently stands, we can’t afford to house you for any of this, though we can contribute a budget of food and drink to increase your output bulk. You have no qualms living in your old apartment and such while we employ you? This would involve treks back and forth between your house and concert locations in full attire…”

“For fame? No problem, hehe!” PP laughed.

“Fantastic. Now, your trances like this one will wear off, but you can go right back into trance or make it more intense if you hear a certain word.”

PP started bouncing excitedly. “Oooh, tell me, tell me!” 

Sandra hesitated for a second before spilling the beans. “You'll go back into trance or feel your princess session get more intense whenever you hear someone else say… “Time to Go” I believe?”

Hearing those words made Princess Poopypants feel… Ohmigosh! It felt like he was 20 IQ points lighter, and was pushing it all out his bum! Crackles could be heard as a fresh heap of princess magic sagged his bottom even more, this time with an erection tenting the front of his pants too. 

“H-haaa… O-oopsie…” An orgasmic-looking Princess Poopypants commented as he continued messing.

“Great, now there is a word that will bring you back down instantly to your old self but… we’re not sure what it is exactly. Your programming seems to have differed slightly given your minor name difference. I’m sure we’ll figure it out in time.” Sandra explained.

Sandra opened the door and signalled for PP to come through.“Now, come this way. We need to make up a few contracts to pacify your normal self into thinking we’ve left him alone. Amazing how much more of a brat you are when you grow up, huh?”

Grow up?

Grow up...

Princess Poopypants shut his eyes. That dazed, happy look on his face vanished. Fir awoke from what felt like a short nap. That assistant woman was back, allowing him to leave. Yes, he’d won! He’d…

Then Fir felt it. His alter ego had left a present still halfway through leaving his butt as he crashed back to reality. Fir had faced his ultimate nightmare. Fir was shitting in a diaper, right in front of an adult woman. 

Fir stood totally motionless, blushing as red as a beat. Sandra was confused by the seeming unwillingness for PP to follow her instructions. Soon enough, however, she realized what had just happened.

Sandra smirked. “Aren’t you a little old to be doing that, princess?”


End file.
